1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for retrieving and displaying image data related to objects included in image data, and to a method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for identifying a specific object person from imaged or recorded image data has been proposed, primarily for biometric purposes (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-157764). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-157763 discloses a technique for displaying a list of images based on feature data of an identified object person. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-295888 discloses a technique that involves an imaging apparatus comparing feature data of a previewed specific object person with image data recorded in the past, and displaying shooting history information based on the comparison result. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-215404 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-274226 disclose techniques for recognizing or classifying the composition of images.
It is desirable, when wanting to shoot a specific object person in various compositions or when always shooting a specific object person in the same composition such as with shooting a golf swing, to be able to easily reference image data of the specific object person shot in the past. Also, it is desirable, when creating still image data from recorded moving image data or when trimming recorded still image data to create new still image data, to be able to reference other image data that includes the object person while working. With Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-157763, display of a list of images is performed based on feature data of an object person, but there is no provision for referencing image data of a specific object person during shooting or during the process of creating still image data. Also, with Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-295888, shooting history information is derived and displayed, but image data of a specific object person cannot be referenced during display or shooting. That is, heretofore, referencing image data recorded in the past while shooting an image or while in the process of creating image data with regard to an object person in image data that is subsequently to be processed had not previously been conceived.